Serdaigle Solitaire
by luna-lovegood's-lover
Summary: Joachim de Grasse OC nous narre sa vie d'eleve de septieme annee a Poudlard.Il est seul, mais se lie d'amitie avec Luna,et avec Draco.Mais entre les deux il ne sait pas qui aimer d'un amour amical et qui aimer d'Amour.La fic est accentuee.
1. Chapter 1

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf le scénario et Joachim de Grasse.

0-0-0-0-0

Bon alors je me présente, Joachim de Grasse, je suis le narrateur de cette histoire, enfin mon histoire.

Une histoire qui commence durant ma septième année à Poudlard, mais peut-être devrais-je faire un bref récapitulatif de mes origines et des années qui ont précédaient celle-ci. Je suis d'une grande famille française de sang pur, mais ne vous méprenez pas je ne suis pas un fanatique de la pureté de sang une famille originaire de Grasse la ville des parfums pour les moldus et celle des potions pour les sorciers. Et il se trouve que notre famille est réputée pour sa prouesse dans l'art des potions. Mais vous vous demandez surement ce que je fais à Poudlard plutôt qu'à Beauxbâtons ? Et bien il se trouve que mes parents sont morts au début de ma sixième année d'étude, et que l'on m'a envoyé vivre chez ma marraine, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, une vieille amie de ma mère.

J'ai donc déménagé au beau milieu de ma sixième année en Angleterre, laissant derrière moi mon pays, mon école, et mes quelques amis tout ça pour m'installer dans le manoir des Malfoy. Lucius n'est pas en prison car il a retourné sa veste quand il a réalisé que l'entreprise de Voldemort était vouée à l'échec; Narcissa en est d'autant plus soulagée qu'elle peut maintenant vivra sa vie sans que son mari ne l'en empêche, le couple ayant subit un retournement des rôles de pouvoir. Et Draco a décidé de reprendre ses études après les avoir abandonnées durant la guerre, et il suit maintenant les conseils de sa mère : plus tolérante sur le sang et les coutumes, en ce point semblable à son défunt cousin Sirius.

Et Draco ne sera pas le seul à suivre les cours de septième année avec moi, certains élèves ayant choisi de compléter une éducation fragmentée par la guerre. Parmi ces élèves nous retrouvons le célèbre Trio, composé de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, et bien entendu Harry Potter lui-même.

Joyeuses perspectives pour cette dernière année me direz vous ? Et bien pour eux peut-être mais pour ma part les perspectives sont plutôt sombres. Placé dans la maison de Serdaigle quand je suis arrivé au milieu de ma sixième année scolaire, et au milieu de la guerre, je n'ai malheureusement pas sympathisé avec beaucoup de gens et il se trouve que je ne parle à personne et n'ai pas moi aussi un groupe d'amis soudés. Comme j'envie Potter et sa clique des fois. Il faut dire que j'étais plutôt secoué par les récents événements que j'avais vécus, et que la nature aimable mais studieuse de mes camarades de chambre ne m'avait pas poussé à m'ouvrir à eux. J'envisage donc de passer une dernière année seul et triste, beau tableau non ? Les derniers jours de l'été sont là, la rentrée est pour bientôt, et contrairement au reste de la population en âge d'aller à Poudlard je ne trépigne pas de joie a l'idée de m'y rendre.

0-0-0-0-0

Bon voilà un premier chapitre pas très long mais qui me permet de placer le contexte de l'histoire. Les prochains chapitres traiteront la dernière semaine de vacances et l'année scolaire qui attend notre héros en temps réel et par ses yeux (du moins la plupart du temps, on verra si d'autres personnages décident de narrer par la suite).


	2. Chapter 2

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf le scénario et Joachim de Grasse.

Ce qui est écrit entre des apostrophes ('….') sont des pensées, ce qui est écrit entre des guillemets (« … ») sont des paroles.

0-0-0-0-0

'Et une autre journée au Manoir Malfoy qui s'annonce bien', pensa Joachim. En effet le petit déjeuner n'avait pas été des plus plaisants, la famille Malfoy étant tendue à l'idée de faire leur première apparence publique depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus éviter le Chemin de Traverse car Draco et Joachim devaient acheter leurs fournitures scolaires.

'Il faut que moi aussi je me calme, sinon ils vont me rendre fou', Poudlard semblait de plus en plus accueillant au fur et à mesure que la famille Malfoy devenait irritable, la solitude lui ferai du bien par rapport aux disputes incessantes entre Draco et ses parents.

Joachim rentra dans la chambre qui lui était allouée, si ils devaient aller faire des courses demain il devait vérifier sa liste de fournitures à acheter afin qu'il se fasse une idée de la somme dont il aurait besoin. Depuis la disparition de ses parents Gringotts s'occupait des affaires familiales et les Goblins ne lui permettaient de ne retirer qu'une certaine somme par mois.

« Putain quel chieur », Draco s'affaissa sur le lit de Joachim. « Mère te demande de descendre la rejoindre dans son bureau, elle veut te parler des arrangements pour demain, évite Père je viens de l'énerver. »

« Et tu restes ici ? Je préférerais que tu quitte ma chambre pendant que je n'y suis pas Draco. » Joachim s'exprimait sans accent grâce à l'éducation que ses parents lui avaient donné.

Draco se leva. « T'inquiète je ne vais rien te voler, t'as rien à voler de toute façon. »

Joachim le suivit hors de la chambre et ils se séparèrent, Draco se dirigeant plus loin dans l'aile vers sa propre chambre et Joachim descendant les escaliers de marbre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où les bureaux de Lucius et Narcissa étaient situés. Il toqua.

« Entre Joachim », Narcissa lui fit signe de s'installer dans un des grands fauteuils situés en face du bureau de sa marraine. « Nous avons organisé le déroulement de demain. Je vous accompagnerez sur le Chemin de Traverse dans l'après midi, ma réputation est bien meilleure que celle de Lucius pendant ce temps il ira régler des affaires avec les Goblins et il nous retrouvera au Chaudron Baveur pour que nous rentrions par Cheminette. »

« J'imagine que nous devrons faire nos achats le plus rapidement possible ? Pourrais-je rester un peu seul sur le Chemin pour flâner ? Je rentrerais avant le diner bien entendu.»

« Draco ne va pas être très content que tu aies de telles libertés mais soit. Enfin il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne s'affiche pas trop seul en dehors de Poudlard pour le moment. Mais soit rentré avant huit heures. »

Joachim remercia sa marraine et remonta finir sa lecture et se préparer pour le diner il fallait qu'il se lave, se change. Il prit son livre sut la symbolique des chiffres et se cala sur les coussins de son lit.

'Peut-être que je pourrais parler à Hermione en cours d'arithmancie, ce serait une bonne personne pour me faire des amis, elle connait un peu tout le monde et me semble plutôt ouverte d'esprit'. Et au lieu de poursuivre sa lecture Joachim s'imagina se liant d'amitié avec Hermione puis les membres de l'AD qu'il connaissait, voir même avec les deux autres membres du Trio.

Le lendemain leur sortie au Chemin de Traverse se passa sans encombre, et au bout de trois heures la famille Malfoy rentre au Manoir et Joachim commença à se promener seul en faisant du lèche vitrine. En passant devant la boutique de baguettes magiques de Mr. Ollivander il décida d'offrir à sa propre baguette une révision.

« Bonjour jeune homme », chuchota le vendeur de baguettes d'un coin sombre de sa boutique. Il s'approcha de Joachim et le toisa de derrière le comptoir. « Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir jamais vu ici, et je me rappelle de tout les élèves qui passent par ma boutique et de toutes les baguettes que je vends.»

« Il se trouve Mr. Ollivander que je ne vous ai jamais acheté de baguette magique. Mais votre réputation étant celle qu'elle est je me suis dit que vous pourriez y jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Hmmm, bois d'amandier, cœur de dragon, vingt centimètres, souple. Une excellente baguette pour les transfigurations. Une baguette d'intellectuel aussi je dirais, son caractère semble docile. Et où avez vous acheté cette baguette ? »

« Dans la boutique de Mr. Roubert, en France. Un excellent fabriquant situé dans le sud du pays. »

« Je vois, et bien en tout cas votre baguette est en excellent état de marche. Voulez vous que je la polisse ? »

Joachim récupéra une baguette qui semblait flambant neuve, et sorti de la boutique. La réputation de Mr. Ollivander se vérifiée, il avait très bien analysé une baguette qu'il n'avait pas fabriquée et le caractère de son propriétaire. Il continua à flâner le long du Chemin, riant devant la vitrine de la nouvelle boutique de farce et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley, leurs frasques étaient légendaires à Poudlard. Il entra dans une boutique spécialisée dans les animaux de compagnies, magiques comme normaux. Il caressa quelques hamsters roses, sourit devant un perroquet qui récitait des formules magiques et leurs usages, et donna une carotta à un lapin à cornes au pelage argenté. Mais c'est devant un grand chat noir, de race persane qu'il fit la plus grande pause. Ses yeux mauves étaient captivants, son pelage noir avait des reflets bleus, et il semblait étudier les gestes des clients.

« Mademoiselle ! Excusez-moi mais pourriez-vous me dire si ce chat est encore à vendre ? Et si c'est le cas, son prix ? »

« Mais bien sûr, il est à vous pour un cinquantaine de gallions. Il est magnifique certes, mais il ne semble pas avoir un pouvoir particulier. Enfin ce n'est peut-être pas très grave pour vous, et puis il pourrait dévoiler ses talents plus tard, il n'est pas très vieux. »

« Je le prends, auriez-vous un panier et le nécessaire pour son alimentation et sa toilette ? »

Il régla ses achats et se décida à rentrer au Manoir Malfoy. Son nouvel ami pourrait ainsi s'habituer à son nouvel environnement au Manoir avant de déménager à Poudlard.

« Mais comment t'appeler ? Tu es une fille, donc un prénom féminin mais lequel ? Lequel te plairait ? Ah la la, si seulement tu pouvais parler. Carmen ? Diane ? Giselle ? Cassandre ? Un prénom anglophone ? Non, un prénom français. Astride ? Bon on verra plus tard, rentrons. »

Joachim rentra au Manoir Malfoy, se prépara pour diner, installa son nouvel animal de compagnie dans sa chambre et rejoignit la famille Malfoy.

« Alors t'as passé une bonne aprèm' ? » Draco semblait quelque peu énervé par son enfermement.

'Vivement qu'il soit à Poudlard chez les Serpentard et qu'il me foute la paix !' Pensa Joachim tout en adressant à la table, et surtout à Draco, son sourire le plus aimable.

« Très bonne, merci Draco. D'ailleurs Narcissa je tiens à vous informer que j'ai acheté un chat durant cette après-midi. J'espère que cela ne sera pas un inconvénient pour vous, je l'emporterais avec moi à Poudlard. »

Après le diner Joachim rentra dans sa chambre, pris son livre sur les chiffres et se blottit dans son lit tandis que le chat se roula près de son oreiller. Ils s'endormirent proches l'un de l'autre. Joachim souriait, au moins il aurait une personne, enfin un être vivant, de compagnie agréable dans son dortoir.

0-0-0-0-0

Bon voilà un second chapitre, plus que cinq jours avant que l'on se retrouve à Poudlard.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf le scénario et Joachim de Grasse.

Si quelqu'un lit cette fan fiction un petite review serait la bienvenue.

0-0-0-0-0

Les journées se suivaient au Manoir Malfoy et se ressemblaient pour Joachim qui n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire que de se montrer aux heures des repas. Le reste de ses journées il les passait à lire ou à se promener le long des couloirs du manoir ainsi que dans les allées du parc. Mais ce soir il devait finir de préparer ses affaires étant donné que demain lui et Draco prendraient le Poudlard Express pour se rendre au château.

« Ariane ! Ariane vient là. » Joachim cherchait son animal de compagnie pour l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour la nuit afin d'être sur de la retrouver le lendemain matin. Il secoua la boite de croquettes qu'il tenait pour essayer de l'attirer.

Exaspéré il retourna dans sa chambre pour trouver Ariane lovée sur les coussins du lit.

« Ah parfait, au moins Draco ne pourra pas se plaindre que je perd du temps demain matin. Tu es là et tous mes bagages sont prêts. Alors ma petite Ariane prête à t'installer à Poudlard ? »

Ariane se contenta de ronronner paisiblement sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux en réponse à l'interrogation de Joachim. Mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait vite compris qui était Ariane bien qu'il n'ait trouvé le nom que le matin même, Ariane lui convenait car cette chatte avait toujours réussi à trouver son chemin dans le dédale des couloirs du Manoir Malfoy, et cette capacité avait fait penser Joachim au Fil d'Ariane du mythe de Thésée.

Il se roula en boule sous les couettes et chercha à s'endormir, demain il serait en direction de Poudlard, loin de l'atmosphère désagréable qui régnait sur le Manoir Malfoy. Et cette année serait vite terminée et il pourrait alors construire sa vie. Mais où ? Et en faisant quoi ? Joachim écarta ces questions qui le taraudaient et se dit qu'il valait mieux pour le moment ne pas y réfléchir sinon il ne ferait que se torturer inutilement avec des considérations de plus en plus déprimantes sur son avenir et la futilité de sa vie.

Il se rapprocha d'Ariane, et respira profondément pour se détendre. 'Essayons d'être positif, cette année sera meilleure que la précédente.' Et Joachim s'endormit en espérant vraiment que ce serait vrai.

Le lendemain Draco et Joachim montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express bien avant les autres élèves. Narcissa et Lucius les avaient déposés la gare très tôt afin d'éviter d'être remarqués, et ils avaient quitté les lieux avant que les deux jeunes hommes aient eu le temps de traverser la barrière magique. Il n'y avait qu'une petite poignée d'élèves sur le quai, surtout des premières années impatientes de se rendre à Poudlard et leurs parents plus attristés à l'idée de voir leurs petits quitter le nid.

Les deux jeunes se séparèrent, Draco se dirigeant vers l'avant du train où il avait rendez-vous avec ses amis et Joachim se dirigeant vers le bout du train afin de s'installer dans un des compartiments les plus isolés et où aucun autre élève n'irait.

Il marcha le long du couloir pour se retrouver finalement devant la porte du dernier compartiment du train, et comme il n'y avait personne il déposa sa malle dans la section prévue à cet effet, se cala contre la fenêtre et pris Ariane sur se genoux. Il s'observa dans le reflet tout en caressant Ariane, même si il ne se trouvait pas beau Joachim savait qu'il était loin d'être moche aussi. Certes son nez était un peu busqué et ses cheveux bouclés n'étaient pas du goût de tout le monde, mais sinon il était plutôt mignon avec sa bouche bien dessinée, ses dents blanches, ses yeux en amande verts et marrons, sa peau pâle et lisse. Son visage avait l'air presque angélique tellement il semblait doux et aimable et son corps était bien proportionné bien qu'il soit un peu mince. Joachim aimait surtout ses grandes mains de pianiste qui lui rappelaient celles de son père. Il grimaça en pensant à ses parents, leur perte était encore douloureuse pour lui.

'Enfin tu es peut-être mignon à tes propres yeux mais cela importe peu. Tu n'as jamais été embrassé, les autres te trouvent repoussant et pas cool. Alors remballe ton narcissisme et arrête de rêver.' A bientôt dix huit ans Joachim n'avait jamais été embrassé et il devait être l'un des rares garçons vierges de son année. Cela ne le complexait pas plus que ça, sa plus grande préoccupation n'étant pas de vouloir être aimer mais de déterminer par qui, son âme avait toujours été poussée vers le romantisme et il espérait établir une véritable relation un jour.

Pendant qu'il rêvassait seul dans son compartiment, le quai avait commencé à se remplir de familles accompagnant leurs enfants au train, il remarqua la famille Weasley disant au revoir à Ron et Ginny, ainsi qu'à Harry et Hermione. D'après les ragots de l'école les quatre filaient le parfait amour entre eux, et Joachim sourit en les voyant si heureux d'entamer une nouvelle année sans avoir à se soucier de la guerre et en sachant que leurs amis les soutiendraient le temps qu'ils finissent de se remettre des chocs émotionnels subis. Mais malgré sa joie initiale pour eux Joachim était humain et il eu un pincement au cœur en pensant que lui était seul. Il détourna la tête et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de s'endormir pendant un moment.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit une main lui secouer l'épaule. La vendeuse ambulante du Poudlard Express, inquiète, lui proposa d'acheter de quoi manger pour tenir jusqu'au diner. Il acheta un sandwich et une chocogrenouille et la remercia. Une fois seul il s'amusa à donner des bouts de dinde à Ariane pour la forcer à sauter, puis il se changea. Joachim n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi le monde magique s'acharner à porter ses robes amples et peu pratiques, mais les choses changeaient peu facilement dans ce monde et il se disait parfois que les moldus avaient une qualité d'adaptation que les sorciers ne concevaient même pas. Joachim sorti son livre sur les chiffres décidé à le finir avant d'arriver à Poudlard et il se plongea dans sa lecture. Mais quand il releva le nez de son livre il lui restait encore une bonne heure avant d'arriver au château et ne voulant pas s'ennuyer Joachim empoigna Ariane et sorti dans le couloir pour se dégourdir les jambes. Personne ne le remarque vraiment, une majorité ne savait même pas qui il était et les autres étaient trop occupés à discuter avec leurs amis pour se soucier de lui. Se sentant encore plus exclu il rebroussa chemin et gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Quand Joachim bouscula une personne il s'excusa précipitamment et poursuivi son chemin sans se rendre compte qu'une paire de grands yeux bleus le suivait avec curiosité. Il croisa Draco qui sortait des toilettes, ils échangèrent un bref regard mais ne s'adressèrent pas la parole.

'Au moins je suis tranquille, tout ce qu'il faisait au Manoir c'est se plaindre.'

Joachim retrouva son compartiment et repris sa place près de la fenêtre, au moins le paysage l'occuperait pendant un moment. Il caressa Ariane jusqu'à ce que le train entre en gare, quand il s'immobilisa Joachim allégea sa malle avec un sortilège et rejoignit la foule. Joachim fit le reste du trajet en carrosse avec trois camarades il avait atterri avec Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood, deux héros de la guerre qui semblaient pourtant avoir encore un peu de mal à s'intégrer complètement dans l'école.

'Ce qui est étrange, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont particulièrement désagréable.'

Ils échangèrent quelques politesses en attendant qu'un quatrième élève les rejoigne pour pouvoir partir. Joachim fut surpris de voir monter Draco qui prit place à côté de lui mais il resta silencieux pendant le court trajet, en évitant surtout le regard de Luna qui le fixait et le rendait mal à l'aise.

'Etrange, Draco n'est pas avec ses amis, ou pseudo-amis plutôt. Déjà une nouvelle raison de se plaindre peut-être ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fixe comme ça ? Je retire ce que j'ai dis, il y a une raison si elle n'arrive pas à avoir une tonne d'amis alors qu'il lui arrive de trainer avec Harry et sa bande.'

Il baissa les yeux sur le plancher sal, et se dirigea de la même manière jusqu'au bout de la table de Serdaigle quand ils arrivèrent. Joachim écouta distraitement le discours de McGonagall et la répartition du nombre impressionnant de premières années, il mangea vite et quitta la table pour se rendre dans son dortoir. Une fois arrivé il donna le mot de passe au tableau d'une prêtresse antique et alla vérifier que les elfes avaient bien rangé ses affaires et installé Ariane. Voyant que tout était en ordre, il se glissa dans les draps du lit sur lequel Ariane était lové, cette année il n'y aurait que deux autres garçons dans le dortoir, Peter Prale et John Baringer, un de leur camarade n'ayant pas survécu à la bataille. Demain les cours commençaient et Joachim eu une vague d'appréhension.

'Ma dernière année et après ? Si au moins je n'étais pas si seul… .'

0-0-0-0-0

Et voilà un autre chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plait pour le moment, si vous avez quelque chose à dire n'hésitez pas. Il y aura plus de contact avec quelques élèves et plus de mouvement à partir du prochain chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf le scénario et Joachim de Grasse.

0-0-0-0-0

Joachim regarda son emploi du temps pendant qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner, il se présentait comme ceci :

Lundi- deux heures de Transfiguration, deux d'Arithmancie, une heure de pause déjeuner, une heure de Botanique, une de libre, une de Défense.

Mardi- deux heures de Potions, deux de Défense, déjeuner, une heure de libre, une heure servant pour des contrôles.

Mercredi- deux heures de Potions, deux de Transfiguration, déjeuner, une heure de Charmes.

Jeudi- deux heures de Potions, une d'Arithmancie, une de libre, déjeuner, deux heures de Botanique.

Vendredi- deux heures de Charmes, deux de Transfiguration, déjeuner, une heure de libre, trois heures servant pour un examen dans une autre matière que celle du contrôle.

Sachant que Serdaigle aurait les cours Transfiguration et de Défense avec les Gryffondors, les cours de Charmes, Potions et Botanique avec les Serpentard, et que son cours d'Arithmancie comprenait des élèves de chaque maison.

Il respira un grand coup en posant sa cuillère, une journée qui débutait par un cours avec McGonagall allait être une longue journée. La nouvelle directrice de l'établissement n'avait pas pour autant arrêté d'enseigner son cours et elle n'avait pas du voir à la baisse ses attentes pendant l'été non plus.

'Bon, mieux vaut que je me dépêche d'aller prendre mon sac de cours.'

Joachim quitta la grande salle à manger pendant que la plus part des autres élèves entamaient peine leurs petits-déjeuners, mais eux avaient déjà leurs sacs et ils avaient des gens à qui parler. Il se rendit donc à la tour des Serdaigle, souffla le mot de passe au tableau et se rua dans son dortoir pour préparer son sac. Chaque année depuis que Joachim était dans le système scolaire il aimait préparer son sac de première journée avec attention, en se disant que cela serait comme des rails qui lui permettraient de rester organiser pendant l'année. Mais chaque année il finissait vite par avoir des plumes cassées et des parchemins gribouillés qui trainaient au fond du sac, et plus d'affaires que nécessaire.

Il enfourna donc dans son sac deux plumes, une bouteille d'encre, un tas de rouleaux de parchemins, une règle, et bien sûr les deux livres dont il aurait besoin ce matin : _Transfiguration-7éme année, _et _Arithmancie, la magie des chiffres au stade avancé._ Puis il enfila par-dessus son uniforme de la maison de Serdaigle des robes assorties, pris sa baguette de sa main gauche et sortit précipitamment du dortoir pour se rendre en cours.

Quand il arriva dans la salle de classe de McGonagall, il se glissa au dernier rang du côté des fenêtres, sa place de prédilection. Il pouvait voir qu'Hermione se trouvait au premier rang, et qu'Harry et Ron étaient derrière au deuxième. Il ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'une jeune fille de sa propre maison venait de s'asseoir sur sa droite, mais une drôle de sensation le poussa à tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il fut surpris de voir Luna Lovegood lui lancé un regard un peu embué et un sourire léger mais chaleureux, il lui répondit par un sourire timide avant de se concentrer vers l'avant de la classe. Mais durant les deux heures, pendant lesquelles ils se remémorèrent certaines transfigurations apprises l'an dernier, il remarque à plusieurs reprises que sa voisine de table lui lançait souvent des regards en coin.

'C'est une Serdaigle comme toi, ça ne t'aurait pas fait du mal de lui parler un peu.' Joachim se dirigeait maintenant vers son cours d'Arithmancie en suivant Luna du regard, celle-ci discutait calmement avec Hermione qui était la seule Gryffondor à suivre le cours avec eux. Quand il entra dans cette salle il remarque que Luna s'était mise à une place semblable à celle qu'ils avaient occupés plus tôt et elle lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre.

« Tiens Joachim je t'ai gardé une place, c'est bien là que tu veux t'asseoir non ? »

« Oui…c'est euh…parfait. Merci. » Il sourit faiblement à sa camarade de classe. « Euh...tu ne te mets pas avec Hermione ? »

Il lui sembla que les yeux de Luna reflétèrent une sensation de tristesse.

« SI tu préfères je peux bouger… » Dit Luna d'un air un peu penaud. « Je voulais juste essayer d'être aimable, je…je me doute que la situation n'est pas facile pour toi. Mais bon être assis avec Loufoca n'est pas bon non plus pour ton intégration, désolé. »

« Non, pas du tout. Je suis ravi de t'avoir comme voisine de table. » Dit précipitamment Joachim, en lui envoyant un sourie chaleureux qu'il espérait convaincant. « C'est juste un peu spontané…et...Enfin…tu sais que je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis ici alors je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée. »

Luna lui rendit son sourire, et allait lui répondre quand la voix trainante de Draco se fit entendre.

« Et bien Loufoca et Jojo, que vont dire les rumeurs. C'est quoi ? La coalition des paumés du château ? » Lâcha t-il en s'asseyant juste devant eux. « Un conseil, silence. Je souhaite pouvoir suivre ce cours en paix. »

Et ces d'ailleurs sur ces mots que le cours débuta. Joachim s'évertua à le suivre et à le prendre en note mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder furtivement sa voisine de table. Finalement c'était un début très prometteur, il lui semblait juste étrange que Luna commence à lui parler juste cette année mais il décida d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles se présentaient. Le seul point d'ombre à cette matinée avait été le commentaire de Draco, mais Joachim en avait entendu d'autres pendant son séjour au Manoir.

Cela lui fit un peu de peine de se retrouver seul à un bout de la table de Serdaigle quand le déjeuner commença. Luna était en grande conversation avec Ginny à la table des Gryffondors, il baissa la tête vers son assiette vide, pris une dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille et alla échanger les contenus de son sac avec ce qui lui serait utile pendant l'après-midi.

« Tu es vite partis de table Joachim, » souffla Luna en prenant place à sa gauche cette fois dans un des serres de Botanique. « Je pourrais te parler pendant notre pause avant le cours de défense ? »

Joachim hocha la tête et se concentra sur Mme. Chourave. 'Pourquoi veut-elle me parler ? C'est quand même bizarre son attitude, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis l'année dernière ?'

Quand cette courte heure fut passée, Luna et Joachim se rendirent sur les bords du lac. Luna pris place contre le tronc d'un saule pleureur, à l'abri sous ses longues branches fines pendantes et ses feuilles.

« Joachim…je….ça va te sembler étrange mais je veux te dire que je suis désolée. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Et bien, je sais ce que c'est de perdre un parent et je sais très bien ce que c'est de ne pas avoir d'amis a Poudlard. Et pourtant je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider l'année dernière. C'était égoïste de ma part. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…c'était plus simple pour moi de me dire que tu ne voudrais pas d'un boulet, que tu refuserais mon amitié. »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Un article de Papa, sur les Scréolipthates. Les faibles se regroupent entre eux pour faire face au groupe qui les rejette. Et comme ni toi, ni moi, nous n'étions vraiment acceptés je me suis dit qu'il fallait tenter la chance, nous avons tout les deux besoin d'un ami dans Serdaigle non ? »

« Merci. »

Joachim était touché par les mots simples et francs de Luna. L'émotion lui noua la gorge, et il lui sourit. Et c'est comme cela qu'ils soudèrent leur accord d'être camarade de table en cours, et amis. L'un et l'autre se racontèrent leurs étés respectifs, une conversation légère durant laquelle ils évitèrent toute référence à des sujets pouvant peiner l'un d'entre eux. C'est avec plaisir que Joachim se rendit à sa dernière heure de cours de la journée.

'Finalement c'est vraiment la meilleure première journée de cours que j'aurais pu imaginer.'

Et leur amitié se concrétisa au fil de l'après-midi où ils firent leurs devoirs ensemble, et le soir au diner qu'ils mangèrent certes à un bout de la table de Serdaigle mais encore une fois ensemble. Joachim présenta Ariane à Luna pendant cette soirée, après avoir reniflé Luna et l'avoir observé Ariane lâcha un ronronnement court puis se lova sur les genoux de son maitre. Qu'Ariane accepte Luna soulagea Joachim d'un poids qu'il ne savait pas qu'il portait, son animal lui était devenu très cher et inconsciemment il voulait qu'Ariane accepte Luna.

C'est très content que Joachim se glissa sous les draps de son lit après avoir pris sa douche. Et il s'endormit pour une nuit paisible.

0-0-0-0-0

Merci de suivre cette histoire. Des commentaires à faire ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un review, les critiques comme les compliments sont acceptés tant que les choses restent polies et sans attaques.


End file.
